This invention relates to security cameras and the obtaining of optimal images under varying ambient light conditions. In some circumstances, it is most effective to obtain visible light images. In other situations, such as poor visibility due to smoke or fog, infrared images give the best information about people and objects in the surveillance situation. Versatility and adaptability of the security system to varying conditions is desired.
With security cameras it is usual to place a protective translucent pane or dome over the camera and illuminator, to guard it against the elements or intentional damage by intruders or others who do not wish to be observed.
The combination of versatile camera systems with protective cases has resulted in many such security systems being bulky and difficult to place in a discreet, unobtrusive way.